


The No-Chill Guide to Getting Kissed

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, but they are not major characters, cameo by Viktor and Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Yuri, half-feral cat that he is, decides he wants more attention from Otabek than he's getting.





	

"Beka, why haven't you kissed me?"

Otabek manages to swallow his water rather than choke on it. He stares at Yuri for a moment. Yuri stares back. His hair is pulled back in a messy bun. There's sweat on his hairline from the jump practices they've just finished. His shirt has leopard spots on the shoulders, and his water bottle has cat ears. "Have I been supposed to?" he asks. 

Yuri looks away, face curling into a scowl. "Never mind. It was--"

"No," Otabek says. He reaches out and feels a soft shivery thrill go through him when Yuri takes his hand. It's just their fingertips tangling, really, but it feels like everything to him. "I didn't mean I didn't want to, Yura. I wasn't--"

"Oh, no," Yuri mutters and drops Otabek's hand. "They're not supposed to be here yet!"

Otabek follows Yuri's line of sight, unsurprised to find Viktor and Katsuki walking into the rink. They're leaning on each other, arms around each other, and Viktor is nuzzling at Katsuki's ear, saying something that is making him red-faced with laughter. "I did not even see them on the schedule," he says.

"Yurio! Otabek!" Viktor calls, waving at them. Katsuki waves as well, but neither of them walk over. They turn towards the locker room, still tangled together, this time Viktor the one laughing for all he's worth. 

"Stupid piggy," Yuri mutters. He takes an angry drink from his water bottle then throws it too hard at his bag on the bench. It bounces off his bag and rolls to the floor. "Stupid piggy and stupid Viktor and stupid stupid--" Yuri skates off, his anger rising around him like wings. 

Otabek takes another drink of his water, places his bottle on the wall, and slowly skates to center ice. He practices turns and some step sequences and keeps Yuri in his sight at all times. Yuri is skating hard, flinging himself into jumps like he's not aware how badly he could fall. He over rotates a triple, and touches a hand to the ice when he lands. The season doesn't start for another three months--it's why Otabek can visit Yuri and practice in his rink--but that doesn't make it any easier to watch Yuri scowl and flush and try another triple.

That one he lands, and the thump and scratch of his skates is loud in the quiet of just the two of them. Otabek gives up practicing anything and skates towards Yuri instead. Yuri stops hard just before they would run into one another. It is not a sudden thing; he's testing Otabek. Showing his teeth, as it were.

"You'll hurt yourself," Otabek says. "And then who will give me any challenge in the season?"

Yuri is breathing hard. He's still scowling, the anger rolling around him. Otabek reaches out and takes Yuri's fingertips again. "I wasn't sure how to kiss you," he says. "I didn't want it to be awkward."

"Not sure how?" Yuri asks. He shakes his head. A few strands come loose from his bun, and he pushes them back with a huff. "It's kissing, Beka."

"But you…" Otabek presses his mouth closed, squeezing Yuri's fingertips to ask for a moment to think. 

Yuri's scowl unwinds a fraction. "I hold your hand every night," he says in that slow, quiet voice he has like he needs every emotion except his anger to be a secret. Otabek leans towards him without meaning to. "I hold your hand every night," Yuri repeats.

"I know." Otabek adjusts his grip so they're holding hands properly. Yuri nudges closer to him. They're so close now, their skates are bumping. "And every night I wanted to kiss you, but I've kissed so few people. I didn't want to be bad at it."

Yuri stares at him, the scowl falls away, replaced with a look of shock. "What could you ever be bad at, Beka?"

"Plenty," Otabek replies. Yuri pushes at his shoulder, and Otabek smiles as he pushes Yuri in return. They barely move from their spot. 

"I know, plenty, but you know what I mean," Yuri says.

"If you want a kiss so bad, why not kiss me first?" Otabek asks.

Yuri doesn't blush--Otabek wishes he could learn how he manages not to--but his eyes get bright, and he looks away for a moment. He glances over his shoulder, clearly checking for eavesdroppers, but Viktor and Katsuki are still in the locker room, and they're the only two here.

"Yura," Otabek says to prompt him.

"I want you to kiss me," Yuri says, looking at Otabek again. "I...that's what I want. The first time. For you to kiss me."

"Okay," Otabek says. He lifts his free hand and touches Yuri's shoulder. "Now?"

"No, Beka, a week from now, when you're not in the country anymore. I want you to mail me a package of kisses."

Otabek smiles. "I could, you know. We have chocolate kisses in Kazakhstan." Yuri sticks his chin out, ready to protest--no doubt loudly--and Otabek takes his chance. Presses a kiss to Yuri's mouth for just a moment. He pulls away, takes a deep breath, and kisses Yuri a second time. Yuri grabs the front of his T-shirt and pulls him in so their legs tangle together. They adjust their stances with ease. He sighs into Otabek's mouth, and Otabek touches his tongue to Yuri's bottom lip.

"Beka," Yuri breathes, sounding soft and warm like he does when he and Beka are talking to each other at night.

Otabek tilts his head, and the kiss deepens. Their tongues touch. Yuri touches his neck, then his cheek. Otabek reaches up into Yuri's hair and feels how soft it is. 

"Oh, how sweet!" Viktor yells. 

Yuri yanks away from Otabek and turns sharply. "Viktor, you dinosaur! This is none of your business!"

"It's so sweet! It's wonderful!" Viktor replies, as cheerful as a moment ago. He turns to Katsuki. "Yuuri, aren't they--"

Katsuki is red-faced as he whispers something to Viktor. Otabek does not want to imagine what it might be, but the grim line of Katsuki's mouth makes him think Katsuki is trying to stop Viktor's upcoming murder.

Viktor's face lights up at whatever Katsuki whispers to him. He waves at Yuri and Otabek. "We've got the ice now! Let's have dinner after!"

"You're not even on the schedule, you brittle--"

"Yura," Otabek says softly, and Yuri turns back towards him attention focusing so quickly Otabek feels like he can't breathe. "Lunch?"

"That rotten-boned old man," Yuri mutters.

"Yes," Otabek agrees. He is smart enough to know not to point out that Katsuki clearly helped in some way. It will only aggravate Yuri further. "But he's on the ice now, which means the locker room is free. If you want me to kiss you again."

Yuri looks at him, squinting like there's a mean joke about to be played. "Did you really want to kiss me, Beka?"

"Yes," Otabek says, and he's grateful to see Yuri's shoulders drop from their defensive huddle. He's not sure he can put enough words into why, but Yuri understands him as he is.

"Lunch," Yuri says as they skate to the kiss and cry exit--away from Viktor and Katsuki, who are warming up by working through their exhibition routine at half-speed--"Lilia had soup simmering this morning. It should be ready by now."

"Soup is fine," Otabek says, and follows Yuri, still holding his hand, as they walk into the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the_wordbutler for the beta. These ice skating dorks have ruined my life.


End file.
